<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Class by MabellBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545884">Dirty Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabellBoo/pseuds/MabellBoo'>MabellBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, OT23 (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabellBoo/pseuds/MabellBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após completar 19 anos e ingressar na faculdade sem nenhuma experiência romântica ou sexual, Mark se vê desesperado quando percebe estar apaixonado por Lee Taeyong, o garoto encantador da aula de desenho técnico. Assim, o canadense acaba se tornando refém dos conselhos amorosos de seu colega de quarto Wong Yukhei e de sua namorada maluca, que ao tentarem orientar o garoto, acabam deixando escapar os segredos sujos dos estudantes da universidade, inclusive de Lee Donghyuck, o aluno modelo da faculdade de medicina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee/Wong Yukhei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark não podia suportar mais. O sorriso brilhante, o cabelo prateado e o físico definido: Lee Taeyong era bom demais para ser verdade... Bom demais para saber da sua existência sem graça e imprestável.</p><p>Se o canadense soubesse que a vida universitária traria homens - ou melhor sonhos em forma de homens - como o Lee, ele com certeza teria treinado antes. Quer dizer, não é como se Mark fosse horrível, ele tinha lá seus charmes e qualquer um poderia nota-los caso passasse mais de 5 minutos conversando com este; mas com certeza os patamares de Lee Taeyong eram altos e ele não gastaria tempo com um garotinho virgem que ainda nem havia aprendido a beijar direito. A verdade é que Mark deveria ter ouvido seus amigos, e saído com Renjun quando tivera oportunidade, naquela altura do campeonato o chinês já estava tão avançado que namorava dois ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Mark ainda treinava beijar de língua com um copo de gelo.</p><p>Mark não podia negar que sentia inveja. Todos ao seu redor pareciam estar namorando, ou a menos ficando com alguém, enquanto ele permanecia mais sozinho que sua tia Suzy, a qual enfiava um gato novo no apartamento a cada vez que o canadense ia visita-la. Era triste, mas Mark já estava escolhendo os nomes dos gatos durante suas aulas de cálculo.</p><p>— Pode me explicar essa parte Markie? — a voz estridente de Hyori trouxe Mark de volta a realidade, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio de seu braço por um segundo.</p><p>O canadense voltou-se para garota com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Por que a namorada ninfomaníaca de seu colega de quarto achava que eles eram próximos?</p><p>— Você tem que isolar o x primeiro...Depois substituir na segunda equação... — Mark explicou com má vontade, incrédulo por uma aluna de engenharia não saber resolver sistemas.</p><p>— Você é tãooo inteligente. — Hyori sorriu, apertando a bochecha do garoto, como se este fosse mais novo que ela, mas ela ainda nem tinha 19 anos completos.</p><p>Quando a garota finalmente largou sua bochecha, Mark as esfregou de imediato como se quisesse se livrar do germes que Hyori havia deixado ali, mas o trabalho foi em vão, já que a garota voltou a toca-lo, apertando sua perna esquerda.</p><p>— E depois? — a garota sorria com a caneta nos lábios, fazendo Mark suspirar.</p><p>Entretanto, como se os deuses estivessem o escutando, o professor deu a aula por encerrado, fazendo com que os alunos começassem a se movimentar para sair dali.</p><p>— Que pena Hyori, acabou a aula... — Mark forçou uma expressão de tristeza, para disfarçar o fato de que na verdade sentia-se aliviado por se livrar provisoriamente da menina, ou pelo menos tentar se livrar.</p><p>— Não seja por isso, vou com você até o quarto de vocês e aproveito pra dar um beijinho no meu Lulu! — Hyori exclamou empolgada, já se levantando da carteira.</p><p>A coreana nem deu possibilidade de resposta ao canadense, já que saiu em disparada na frente do Lee com o caderno deste em mãos. Mark foi atrás relutante com uma expressão de insatisfação no rosto. Por que o colega de quarto tinha que escolher justo a garota mais irritante de seu curso pra namorar?</p><p>O Lee não fazia ideia, mas Hyori era extremamente rápida, a ponto de que este acabou tendo de correr para alcança-la. Como a mãe do garoto sempre o alertava, correr em lugares movimentados quase nunca dá certo, no final, Mark acabou por esbarrar em um colega de turma, mas não qualquer colega, Mark acabara de esbarrar em Lee Taeyong.</p><p>— M-me desculpe... — Mark fez uma reverência breve, evitando contato com o outro Lee.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem garoto, só tome mais cuidado da próxima vez... — Taeyong disse rapidamente dando batidinhas no ombro de Mark para se despedir.</p><p>Assim que o garoto se distanciou, Mark fez questão de virar para acompanhar o garoto andando com os olhos, sem que deixasse de tocar o local onde o estudante de arquitetura havia batido.</p><p>— Tá olhando pra bunda dele? — Hyori aproximou-se de Mark com os cenhos erguidos.</p><p>A fala da garota fez com Mark desse um pulo, ele não havia a visto se aproximar.</p><p>— Tá com as bochechas rosinhas! — Hyori murmurou empolgada enquanto observava o rosto do canadense — Não me diga que...você gosta do Lee Taeyong?</p><p>A voz alta da garota fez Mark entrar em desespero, fazendo com que este tapasse a boca da coreana no mesmo minuto.</p><p>— Ai meus deus Mark, você é gay? — Hyori continuou, tirando as mãos de Mark da frente de sua boca.</p><p>— Hyori, por favor... Vamos resolver uns exercícios? Vamos?</p><p>Sem graça devido as pessoas que agora os encaravam, Mark fez força para empurrar a namorada de Yukhei para dentro de seu quarto.</p><p>— Tá legal, mas quando a gente chegar lá você me conta tudo ou eu conto pro Yuk que você chamou ele de babaca comedor de bolinhos de chocolate...</p><p>— Tá, tá, tá...só vamos!</p><p>(...)</p><p>— YUK... NOSSO FILHO ESTÁ AMANDO! — foi o que Hyori disse assim que viu seu namorado na escrivaninha do quarto. — E ele também é gay...ou bi... Mark você é gay ou bi?</p><p>Naquela altura do campeonato Hyori já havia pulado na cama de Yukhei, como se o quarto também pertencesse a ela. Mark não sabia como se demonstrar ainda mais incomodado, já que a garota nunca saia dali. O que Mark tinha de lerdeza no amor, Hyori tinha em perceber que estava sendo inconveniente.</p><p>— Como assim?! Você tá grávida? — Yukhei tirou os olhos do computador por um minuto, examinando a barriga da namorada.</p><p>— Não drr... Tô falando do Mark, Lulu! Mark gosta do Lee Taeyong, aquele que parece o Jack Frost! — Hyori abraçou o braço do namorado, enquanto o chinês arregalava os olhos.</p><p>— Gosta de alguém e não me contou? Achei que éramos amigos bro... — Yukhei levantou-se do computador, tirando os óculos que usava.</p><p>— Aish! Não é bem assim! E nós não somos amigos...você só fala isso quando precisa de ajudar pra fazer trabalho... — Mark confessou insatisfeito, incomodado com a postura do casal.</p><p>Yukhei levou a mão ao peito, como se quisesse tornar sua fala mais dramática.</p><p>— Como pode dizer isso cara? Você é como meu filho!</p><p>Hyori fez questão de assentir à fala do namorado, deixando Mark ainda mais irritado.</p><p>— Temos a mesma idade...</p><p>— Que seja Mark, você sabe que eu te amo garoto!</p><p>Yukhei abriu os braços para um abraço, mas acabou ignorado por Mark que apenas sentou-se na cama desolado.</p><p>— Mark...não precisa ficar assim, eu já sabia que era gay. Nada vai mudar entre nós... — Yukhei voltou a tentar uma aproximação, tocando no ombro do canadense.</p><p>— Como descobriu Yuk? Eu não fazia ideia.... — Hyori quis saber enquanto mexia no frigobar dos garotos.</p><p>— O jeito que ele me olha saindo do banho é igual o olhar do meu cachorro pra um pedaço de frango.... — Yukhei confessou, fazendo com que Mark ficasse tão vermelho quanto o tecido de sua blusa.</p><p>— Aaah... — Hyori mordeu os lábios, pensando no físico do namorado. — eu te entendo Markie...</p><p>— O-olha...não é bem assim. — o canadense se esforçou para passar veracidade ao casal, mas estes apenas contentaram-se em gargalhar.</p><p>— Mark, me escuta... Já disse que não precisa ficar com vergonha na nossa frente. Somos como seus pais...só que sem a parte vergonhosa... Ou seja pode fala sobre sexo com a gente! — o Wong acabou dando um tapinha nas costas do Lee, fazendo com que este se envergonhasse ainda mais.</p><p>— Yuk o que você tá fazendo?! Eu acho que ele tá explodindo... Olha a cara dele! — Hyori levantou preocupada, enquanto agarrava uma almofada do Batman.</p><p>— Tá tudo bem, ele tá só envergonhado... — Yukhei deixou-se rir, afastando-se do canadense. — Com certeza daqui a algumas horas ele vai nos contar sobre o Jack Frost.</p><p>(...)</p><p>— Você acha que ele tá dormindo? — a voz de Hyori em sua nuca fez com que Mark voltasse ao mundo real, após ter passado a tarde inteira ponderando sobre sua vida amorosa inexiste enquanto observava a textura da parede onde sua cama estava encostada. Tudo porque aquela frase nunca era acompanhada de coisas boas, pelo menos não para Mark.</p><p>— NÃO! Eu tô bem acordado... — Mark virou-se para o casal, ainda intimidado por suas perguntas invasivas.</p><p>— Que notícia boa Mark... — Yukhei foi irônico, observando o canadense com olhos assustadores.</p><p>— Isso quer dizer que já pode nos contar sobre o Jack Frost... — Hyori proferiu empolgada, fixando o olhar no pobre canadense.  </p><p>— Por que eu contaria isso pra vocês?! Vocês são horríveis! Comem minha comida, me obrigam a fazer o trabalho de vocês e ainda fazem coisas pervertidas na minha frente! — Mark exclamou num impulso, revelando finalmente sua fúria.</p><p>Tanto Yukhei, como Hyori tinham seus olhos arregalados. O casal mal podia acreditar que Mark estava se rebelando.</p><p>— Okay, ele surtou... — Hyori murmurou assustada.</p><p>— Eu te avisei que esse dia chegaria... — Yukhei encarou a garota, fazendo-a assentir.</p><p>Mark batia o pé indo ao seu frigobar para pegar uma garrafa d’água, mas para seu desprazer não havia nada ali. Ainda com os nervos abalados, o Lee acabou por chutar o aparelho o que fez com que este machucasse seu dedo e exclamasse de dor.</p><p>— Eu vou buscar os primeiros-socorros... — Hyori tomou a dianteira, sendo apoiada por Yukhei.</p><p>(...)</p><p>Mark não imaginava, mas os dois garotos estava realmente se demonstrando arrependidos. Após uma breve conversa sobre os sentimentos do canadense, Hyori agora se ocupava de tratar seu pé machucado, enquanto Yukhei havia ido ao mercado comprar coisas gostosas para Mark “afogar as mágoas”</p><p>— Me desculpe de verdade Mark... — Hyori proferia enquanto enfaixava o dedo do canadense — Eu nunca achei que te incomodava fazendo isso, sempre quis ser sua amiga na verdade, ou até algo além disso...porque você é uma gracinha.</p><p>Hyori gargalhou, mas Mark estava tão assustado que a garota parou.</p><p>— Anh...relaxa o Yuk não é ciumento, temos um “relacionamento aberto”... — Hyori tentou sorrir, mas Mark notou um tom triste na mais nova. — Mas não se preocupe...agora que eu sei que é gay não vou mais dar em cima de você... Eu fui péssima.</p><p>— T-tá tudo bem Hyori... De verdade.</p><p>Hyori acabou sorrindo com o comentário do canadense, largando o pé deste logo em seguida.</p><p>— Tá pronto. Espero que sare rápido... Jack Frost não vai gostar de te ver quebrado. Ainda mais no pézinho...</p><p>Mark estreitou os olhos, do que a garota estava falando?</p><p>— Que?</p><p>— Ué ele tem tara por pés...você não sabia? — Hyori levantou-se do chão, sentando-se ao lado do canadense.</p><p>Mark fez que não. Estava ligeiramente assustado, mas esforçou-se para mostrar-se calmo.</p><p>— É... Uma amiga de uma amiga já ficou com ele...e bem ele não louco por pés igual aqueles caras nojentos, mas gosta de dar beijinhos... Fofo né?</p><p>O canadense não sabia o que dizer, mas acabou assentindo. Por que diabos alguém gostaria de pés?</p><p>— Eu bem que gostaria que o Yuk fosse fofo assim... Ele é do tipo agressivo sabe? Além de que tem uns fetiches...meio sei lá. — Hyori gargalhou, e Mark entrou na onda, embora só quisesse se esconder — Mark...qual é o seu fetiche? — Hyori acabou se empolgado, fazendo Mark se incomodar novamente.</p><p>— E-eu não acho que eu tenha um... — o canadense respondeu brevemente, não querendo se expor à garota maluca. Mas o fato de o garoto ter dito não ter nenhum, fez com que Hyori quisesse prorrogar a conversa.</p><p>— Isso é sério? — Hyori arregalou os olhos surpresa — Talvez você seja o primeiro da faculdade... Todo mundo aqui tem fetiche, até o certinho do Lee Donghyuck tem uns hábitos estranhos.</p><p>Mark realmente não gostaria de ser curioso àquele ponto, mas o fato de ter Lee Donghyuck como foco da fofoca dificultavam e muito a situação, até por que Mark estava crente que ele e Donghyuck eram os únicos virgens da faculdade.</p><p>— Q-qual o fetiche dele?</p><p>— Bom...dizem por aí que ele só transa com virgens. Estranho né?</p><p>O coração de Mark palpitou no mesmo minuto. Seria aquele o destino colaborando finalmente a favor de si? Ou Mark apenas estava tendo mais uma de suas ideias malucas?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>